


Fever

by Flofa



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blow Jobs, Bottom Castiel, Episode: s10e01 Black, M/M, Sick Castiel
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-06
Updated: 2015-05-06
Packaged: 2018-03-29 07:42:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3887950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flofa/pseuds/Flofa





	Fever

本帖最后由 yjrfh 于 2014-10-11 00:19 编辑

 

Sam还记得他上次来这个房间时的情形。那是他在发现Dean失踪之后第一次见到Castiel。他打了电话，Castiel给了他地址。  
他没想过会是这样的地方。  
只有一个十几平米的房间，外加一个狭小的卫生间。装潢根本就是上世纪六十年代留下的人工遗迹。Sam在斑驳皴裂的四壁上找不出一块完整的墙皮。当Castiel为他打开门的时候，他留意到门板在地上散落的碎屑。  
门背后的墙壁上有一排衣钩，风衣就挂在那里。房间的正中放着张铁架床，头顶是一枚风扇，在呼哧呼哧地转得飞快。  
然而阴暗的房间里有股霉味，一直散不去。  
他们聊了一会儿，话题始终围绕着Dean。Dean的突然离去，留下的字条，无迹可寻的现状…之后没什么可以聊了，Sam起身告别。  
“Cass，跟我走吧。”临行时Sam劝那个天使。  
“为什么？”天使不解地看他，认真地说，“我觉得这里挺好的。”  
“我们可以住在一起。地堡有很多空房间。而且我们可以一起寻找Dean。”  
“不，Sam…”Castiel拒绝了他，“我呆在这里。哪里都不会去。”  
“可是…”  
“我喜欢这里。好吗？”  
Sam从他眼里看到了坚持，于是他无奈地点点头，走出了门。  
“See you.”  
“随时欢迎你。”Castiel从里面扒着那扇脏兮兮的门，向Sam道别。  
合上门之后，他迅速地走到床边，从被子下面翻出一罐药片，往手上倒了一把，然后尽数吞进了嘴里。  
喉头痒得很，他不由地咳嗽了两声。  
抱歉，Sam。  
他缩进了薄被里，小声地道歉。  
我不能成为你的累赘。

“随时欢迎你。”  
Sam记得天使的话。  
于是今天他又来了。  
带了几瓶啤酒和他内心的烦闷。  
“请进。”Castiel说。  
Sam环顾四周，Castiel把床上的被子堆到了远离床头柜的一侧，让Sam挨着他坐下。  
他只穿着一件睡袍，在吱呀旋转的风扇底下，他把那敞得有点开的领口又松了松。  
Sam打开一瓶啤酒，递给Castiel。  
“我觉得有点热。”Castiel喝了一口，啤酒冷冷冰冰的，他呼出一口气。  
“这样好点了吗？”  
“非常好。”他淡淡地给出个笑，等着Sam接下来的句子。  
“呃…我没头绪…”  
Sam灌了一口酒，拎着酒瓶子，眼神在Castiel的脸上闪烁不定。  
“还有一件事情我一直没说，”他停顿了一下，“我召唤过Crowley，但他没出现过。他一直都没出现过。”  
“你什么时候做的这件事？Dean离开的那天？”  
“那天…我以为他死了…不，我确定他死了。我想和恶魔做交易，所以我召唤了Crowley。Cass，他真的死了。死在我怀里，浑身是血。”  
“Sam…”Castiel触摸Sam的后背安慰他，“虽然我不知道Dean身上都发生了什么，但是他能留下字条，就说明他肯定还在别处。活着。”  
“兴许吧。”  
对话又没法进行下去了，Castiel看了看Sam忧伤的脸，专注地喝起了手中的啤酒。  
这次他灌得太多了，冒着气泡的啤酒顺着他的嘴角流下。他尴尬地拿起睡袍的袖子擦了擦脸。但是他有些醉了，手哆嗦着越擦越高，看起来像一只猫在洗脸。  
Sam笑出了声。  
他想起他上次看到Castiel喝醉酒的样子，那是好几年前的事了。  
“你在笑什么？”  
“别问愚蠢的问题。”Sam凑过去，在他的耳边回答他。  
“哦，”Castiel微微别开脸，眼神迷离地露出一个傻笑，“你还记得？那次我喝光了一整家店，然后离开了。”  
“呵，那店主肯定气得脸都绿了。”  
“不知道，我没回去看…”  
Castiel喘着气说道，声音逐字低下去。他的右手往外挥去，手里的酒瓶碰上了床头柜上的台灯，接着'啪'地摔在了地上。  
Castiel却没听见，他向一旁倒去，在Sam和床头之间蜷着身体。  
低低的鼾声响起来，偶尔还会停顿一两秒。酒精已经完全征服了他。  
Sam吞下一口酒，才转过脸去注意他。  
他比天启那会儿糟多了。Sam在心中默默地想。  
“Cass…”他晃了晃他的身体，Castiel的睡姿让他看了难受。  
Castiel没有反应，他昏睡的样子像个做失败了的雕塑。  
Sam站了起来，抓着他的胳膊想调整他的姿势。他用了点劲，在第三下拉扯的时候，Castiel的睡袍被他拽开了。  
肩头，前胸，腰，小腹，以及…Sam的视线顺着Castiel暴露出的身体在往下走。  
他没有穿…睡袍之下，什么都没有…  
这个事实如同一个细小的声音，执着地在Sam有些昏沉的大脑里提醒着他。  
但这还不是最糟的…  
Castiel正在睡梦中扯去那条已经掩不住重要部位的睡袍。他似乎感觉到热，蹙起的眉头表现了他的不耐烦。  
“嗯…”等到那条睡袍彻底地从他身上移开的时候，他发出一个舒服的叫唤，手往前一伸，揪住了Sam的衣角。  
有什么东西瞬间改变了，跳过了量变，一步就完成了质变。  
Sam Winchester清楚他自己不喜欢混乱的私生活，就算是很久没有性交他也不会随便找个女孩，但现在他的呼吸频率正为那只揪住他衣角的手严重地变化着。  
乳白色的灯罩拢着淡淡的光，天使白皙的身体在他的眼皮下毫无保留地延展着，细密的睫毛因为不安的呼吸抖动着。甜酵味在空气里弥散开，他清楚地看见Castiel的脖颈和脸颊都泛起了病态的潮红，那颜色在诱惑他的眼睛。  
Sam就这么保持着身体前倾的姿态注视着那张脸，他看了有一会儿，然后索性用一只手撑到了Castiel身体的另一侧，这时他发现他碰到了一样东西。  
是一罐药片…Ibuprofen.  
Ibuprofen外加酒精。Castiel也许还是个天使，也许已经变成了人类，说不准。但看现在这个样子，只怕他会有一段时间醒不过来了。  
Sam有些愤怒，因为他突然明白过来，Castiel为什么固执地不肯跟他走。  
他病了。像一个人类一样地病。  
足以解释一切，发热的身体，潮红色，还有他躲在这个地方的目的。  
Sam犹豫着伸出一只手，僵在空中，僵了好一会儿。然后他用那只手缓缓地覆上Castiel的额头。  
烫得惊人。  
“噢…Cass…”  
Castiel不安分地动了动身体，手却抓得更紧了。Sam感觉到Castiel正在把他往前带。  
有些事情可以做，有些事情不能做。  
可Sam已经不确定他会做出什么了。他咽了口口水，顺着那前倾的姿势上了床，把Castiel压在了身下。他不能感觉出哪个更热，Castiel的身体还是他的欲望。  
兴许是被他的动作打扰到了，Castiel闷哼了一声，唇轻轻地开启着，喘息渐渐加重。  
Sam盯着那唇，缓缓伸出舌头…他不敢相信他会有这么色情的想法，但他的确这么做了。  
他的舌尖先舔上了Castiel的下唇，再往上移，顺着那略微开启的唇一点一点地滑进了Castiel的口腔。他挑着那坚硬的白牙，再往里进去，缠绕上了Castiel柔软的舌头。  
天使的口腔很热，干燥，但是火热。Sam闭了眼，醉心于那令人痴迷的温度和从舌尖处品出的甜酵味，唇越压越紧。  
然后一个轻哼拉回了他的注意力。  
Sam慌忙睁开眼，Castiel眯缝的蓝眼睛占据了他的视野。  
他却还不想结束这个吻。  
“哈…S…am…”嘴被入侵的舌阻碍着，Castiel的话说得很艰难。  
Sam放开了Castiel，他喘着粗气，不知该如何面对天使。然后他想了想，退开一段距离，准备从天使身上离开。  
“Sam…”就在这个时候Castiel又叫了他的名字，叫声又低又哑。Sam停了下来，他注意到Castiel的表情。Castiel的眼睛没在对焦，更没有在看Sam，Sam甚至不能确定他到底有没有醒。  
可就在这时，他屈起一条腿，拿膝盖的弯曲处轻轻蹭了蹭Sam的腿。Sam一秒注意到他光裸的两腿间勃起的性器。  
"不要走…"Castiel继续说，用那双被吻得湿润的唇。  
完蛋了。  
Sam的心脏砰砰砰地跳得飞快。他愣在了原地，他觉得他走不掉了。  
不，Cass，你不能邀请一个男人帮你解决性欲，特别是那个挑起你性欲的男人。他只会想干你，把你操到射。  
欲望在堆积，填充了Sam的神经。他伏下身体，细密的吻徘徊在Castiel的大腿内侧。他的头发痒到了Castiel，那两条屈起的腿被无意识地打得更开。Sam用手扣住他的大腿，唇缓缓地移动在光滑的皮肤上，然后，就像是耐心地把最好的食物留到了最后那样，他张开嘴，含住了Castiel。  
他把舌头绕在渗出前液的顶端，牙齿轻轻刮擦粗糙的边缘，淡淡的肥皂味在他的味蕾上扩散。Castiel在这样的舔弄下品尝到了愉悦，他的胯部扭动着，嘴里发出兴奋的呜咽，在把他自己进一步地往Sam的嘴里送。  
Sam狠狠地吮吸了他，从顶端吮到根部，将整根阴茎吞咽进了喉头的深处。  
“啊…”快感的刺激让天使叫了出来，尽管他还处于一种半昏迷的状态。  
可Sam却没在这时候满足他。他松开了Castiel，用一只手往上固定住那根翘起的阴茎，接着他埋下脸，舔弄着Castiel的囊袋。  
痒…又酥又痒…这感受和刚才的不一样。天使开始颤抖，两腿夹紧，想要逃开Sam的嘴。但是等到Sam含住他的睾丸，他又扬起了头，嘴里断断续续地吐出软糯的呻吟。  
最后Sam来到了他的入口，缓慢地开拓着那个生涩的地方，他的舌伸进去，口水抹在边缘，把像呼吸一样微微张合的入口浸润出了水光。  
当他觉得做得差不多之后，他脱掉了衣裤，握住勃起的阴茎，顶在Castiel柔软的入口，缓缓地插进去。  
高热的温度和紧紧裹上来的内壁叫他一瞬间感受到了天堂一般的快感。  
他大口呼吸着，才没让自己叫出声。身下的Castiel却纠结起了眉，往后退缩着。但他马上被抓住了，Sam的身体伏了上来，借着腰力，完整地操了进去。  
“呜…嗯…”Castiel在迷糊中睁开了眼睛，额头因为不适感起了一层薄薄的汗。  
“Sam…”他的声音沙哑低沉，手在床上使力，想要坐起来。  
然后他得到了一个吻，落在他热乎乎的脸颊上。  
“Cass，让我…”Sam的句子被快感掰断了，Castiel感觉到他粗重的呼吸堆积在他们之间的那点空间里，让他觉得更加的热，“让我做好吗？”  
“我不会伤到你的。”Sam接着补充。  
Castiel迷茫地扫过他的脸，对Sam的信任使他放松了身体。他感受到Sam在他的体内，把那个羞耻的部位撑得很开。随后Sam动了起来，先是缓慢的几次抽插，接着，就在Sam的阴茎触到了他身体里的一个让他无法抑制地叫出声的点，Sam开始频繁地攻击那个点。  
“啊啊啊―Sam―Sam―”快感如同电流一般疯狂地往上窜，他无助地张开脚，一边承受着Sam的侵犯，一边又叫喊着Sam的名字，就像是在鼓励Sam用力操他。  
仅仅半个晚上，一切都失去了控制。他们用彼此的身体寻找发泄的出口，并在同一时间达到了高潮。Castiel剧烈地颤抖了两下，没等呼吸平复下去，他疲惫地陷入了昏睡。  
Sam退了出来，为他们做了简单的清理。  
夜已经深了，他给Castiel盖好被子，穿上衣服准备回地堡。但还没等他出门，Castiel就蹬掉了那床被子，把身体重新暴露了出来。  
于是Sam想了想。终于他脱掉衣服上了床，拉过被子，抱着还在发热的Castiel入了眠。  
他抱得很紧，就像是抱住了一生的牵挂。

（END）


End file.
